Order of the Phoenix year 5
by renoldo9
Summary: this is the trio 5th year and the order was created and harry learns aobut his past. not sure about any romance might be a little. first fanfic so review or flame.
1. the begining

Order of the Phoenix year 5  
  
Just to let every one no now I do not own a thing it is all J.K. Rowling and who ever else has a piece of Harry Potter.  
  
The beginning  
  
The Dark and stormy night around Privet Drive number 4 was the least of Harry Potter's problem he had to be isolated form all his friends for the next two months till he could go back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This was the first night of his summer break and he despised the summer break since he had to live with his only family that is still alive. They were his Aunt Petunia who had a long neck and gossiped about the neighbors. Uncle Vernon who was a big round guy with no neck at all and their son who was roughly Harry's age 14 Dudley who was as big as a baby whale.  
  
This night was no different then any other night at the Dursley's Harry was sleeping in the smallest room witch used to be Dudley's toy room. Harry had all of his books from his school under the loose floorboards so he could keep up the work that he had to do during their break. At that moment harry was have a horrible dream about the most evil wizard of the time his name was very realy spoken in the wizarding world Lord Voldemort or more commonly called you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. But this dream is no odernary dream it is a when Lord Voldemort is feeling evil of near harry that Harry's scar starts to burn. This is one of those time that voldemort was feeling evil in the dream. Harry was back in the graveyard where the rebirth of lord voldemort and he was with Cedric Diggory a fellow companion who was in the TriWizard Tournament champion. Harry heard "kill the spare" and saw the green light heading for Cedric and the most deadly spell Avada Kedavra hit him and Cedric was dead. With that Harry woke up in a start and clutching his scar since it was pounding in pain. After a few minutes Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill to write to his godfather, Sirius Black a wrongly convicted serial killer and betrayer of the potters which really wasn't the case.  
  
Dear Sirius  
  
I hope that you are doing fine and being safe at the same time. I have a question for you what is the reason that Voldemort was after me 13 years ago. Take care and hope to see you soon.  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
With that he sent Hedwig off to find Sirius and went to bed to start the long nightmare of summer break.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
That night Harry was dreaming again about voldemort and he was at the fortress of Azkaban and looking to get the dementors on his side of the war that is coming up between the light and dark. Before Harry knew what happened at the fortress aunt Petunia came yelling for him to get up and make breakfast for Dudley. As Harry was putting his cloths on which are about 3 times too big for him anyway he was thinking about what might happen to him if he gets too close to those dementors this year. For the Dementors suck al the happiness out of you and put horrible things in your mind as for harry he here's the last few minutes of his parent's life. Harry went downstairs and put the bacon on the frying pan and started to make the bacon for the family and his toast that he gets for breakfast. As Harry was putting the last of the eggs on the table Vernon and Dudley came down stairs and just ate while Vernon was eating he gave harry a list of chores to do before he came home today or no food till Friday and today was Monday.  
  
Mown the lawn.  
  
Edge the lawn  
  
Weed the garden  
  
Wash the kitchen and hallway floors.  
  
Clean the windows on the backside of the house.  
  
Harry took at the list and he figured that he might as well get going since it might be a long week if he didn't' get this done and not get food. 


	2. the meeting

Order of the Phoenix year 5  
  
Just to let every one no now I do not own a thing it is all J.K. Rowling and who ever else has a piece of Harry Potter.  
  
The meeting  
  
For harry displeasure he had been getting almost no sleep and being work ragged by his Uncle and being under fed harry was having a rough time this year but one thing he had promised to have constant vigilance. Harry always had his wand with him no mater where or what he was doing. Harry during his free time without doing anything Harry was studying like mad since he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him with the O.L.W. and because of the Voldemort factor harry was going to learn as many new hexes, curses and other was of dueling. About a week after he went the letter to Sirius he got a reply from him.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I see that you are concerned for me but I am to about you. If you have to know I am staying with Remus or Mr. Lupin to you. I think I'm not the one to tell you about you history background since I'm not to sure of it myself but if you ask Professor Dumbldore he might be able to help you with that question. But that is enough of that you might see me sooner then you think.  
  
Love  
  
Snuffles  
  
After Harry read the letter he was mad that no one would tell him what was his heritage that makes him the #1 person on Voldemort hit list. As he was going to bed he heard what would be a really bad thing to him it was the last few min of Harry dead parents being murdered by Voldemort. Harry thoughts that must mean Dementors were around the area and probably including death eaters. Harry ran down stairs to look out the windows to see what was going on. The sight that Harry saw was a very unpleasant on at the most part there were hundreds of dementors and a couple dozen death- eaters up at the beginning of Privet Drive. Harry ran up to his room wrote a note to Dumbldore.  
  
Professor Dumbldore  
  
You got to help I have dementors and death-eaters on my street  
  
Harry  
  
Harry told Hedwig to fly as fast as he could to Dumbldore. Mean while Harry also grabbed his second most prized procession, which was his invisibility cloak, which was his father's. Harry ran back down stairs to see what he could do until helped arrive which wasn't much even with a few new curses stuff he learned over last year and this summer. Then a bang came from the door Harry yelled at the Dursley's to go down stairs and not to come out till he got them. But this time the door opened and Harry yelled Stupefy and but what harry hit was not a death-eater but Mrs. Figg but the strange thing she was a muggle but she was wearing a cloak and had a wand. Could this be the same Arabella Figg that Dumbldore meant to Sirius on gathering the "old crowd." Harry said the counter curse and helped up Mrs. Fig and told her hi and sorry for what he did to her. She said that she should of said who it was coming into the door but good idea on cursing the person who came in since the next time it will probably be a death-eater.  
  
Many miles away back at Hogwarts Professor Dumbldore was finishing a meeting the Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge trying to convince him that Voldemort is back and to show that there is more proof that the dementors just left Azkaban. At the moment Fawkes just went nuts singing in phenixia (a/n whatever the language that phoenix speaks in) and Dumbldore went over to him and ask if something was the matter and all the bird did was nod its head up and down. Then if Dumbldore knew what this meant he ask fawkes one more time if this had to do something over harry potter since the last time the bird this something like this was the night that Harry survived the Avada Kedavra. Dumbldore Told the minister of Magic that he had a problem with Harry at the moment and he would have to cut short this meeting and he would be in contact with him soon. Fudge asked if he could come but Dumedore said give me a second and look out his window and saw the snowy white owl of harry coming faster then he ever seen a owl fly but when he reached the window he slowed down. Dumbldore took the little piece of parchment and read it over and then gave it to the minister who thought out loud oh my god this can't be happing. Both Dumbldore and Fudge left Hogwarts while one went to Privet drive to see what he could do to help if it wasn't to late. The other went to the ministry to get the aurors and send them to privet drive as soon as possible for the fight against the death-eaters and dementors.  
  
(A/n I'm going to post chapters as soon and as frequent as possible but please be patients I'm not sure exactly how much I post with finals coming up this week. I'll try to get at least one more chapter done before Monday and after that I'm not going to post till probably sat or Sunday of next week but we will see. Thanks for all those who reviewed.) 


End file.
